New Landlord
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Dean Rivers becomes the new landlord of Sam & Cat's apartment.


**Zoey 101 Cast**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen**

**Jack Salvatore Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo**

**Christopher Murray as Dean Rivers**

**Sam & Cat Cast**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Cameron Ocasio as Dice Corleone**

* * *

"I'm home from school." Cat said.

"Hey Cat." Sam said.

"Hi Cat." Stacey said.

"Sup Cat." Mark said.

"Oh Mark and Stacey are here cool." Cat said.

"I also invited Logan and Quinn." Stacey said.

"Hello." Quinn said.

"Sup." Logan said.

"Logan is it true you dated Jade West?" Sam said.

"Yeah but we decided to just be friends because she wanted to be with Beck." Logan said.

"Hey Sam, Cat we're getting a new landlord." Dice said.

"We are?" Cat said.

"Yes." Dice said.

"That kid has amazing hair." Logan said.

"Why are we getting a new landlord?" Sam said.

"I guess the old one decided to quit." Dice said.

"Maybe the new landlord will be nicer." Cat said.

"I've heard about that old landlord. He was mean." Quinn said.

"No kidding." Dice said.

"Hopefully the new landlord won't notice we're behind on our rent." Stacey said.

"Why are you behind on your rent?" Logan said.

"We keep forgetting." Mark said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Sam said.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hi I'm Dean Rivers. I'm your new landlord." Dean Rivers said.

"You're our new landlord?" Sam said.

"Yes. Logan, Quinn, Stacey, Mark what are you doing here?" Dean Rivers said.

"We live in this building." Logan said.

"Don't do anything stupid or else you're out of here. I should have expelled you from PCA." Dean Rivers said.

"Oh yeah I remember you being forced to go to Anger Management class for 10 weeks." Quinn said.

"I didn't want to go to that class." Logan said.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have left that mean voicemail on Dustin's phone." Mark said.

(Flashback)

"Listen to me, Dustin! I told you, that I expect you to answer your cellphone when I call! I've been trying to reach you for over 10 minutes! And now, I'm late for ping pong! Okay! You made a fool out of me for the last time! I don't care if you're 11, or 12, or however old you are! You're old enough to not be this much of an idiot!" Logan said.

(Reality)

"That really happened?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah." Quinn said.

"Why would you talk to a kid like that?" Cat said.

"He thinks he could have gotten away with stuff since his dad pays for Pacific Coast Academy." Dean Rivers said.

"You were despicable for yelling at Zoey's brother." Stacey said.

"Stacey why are you talking with the lisp? I thought you were cured when Michael accidentally ran you over." Dean Rivers said.

"I know but it came back." Stacey said.

"That sucks. Hey kid did anyone tell you that you have amazing hair?" Dean Rivers said.

"Thanks Mr. Rivers." Dice said.

"I've heard about Pacific Coast Academy. Is it a boarding school or something?" Cat said.

"Yeah it's kind of like a college but it's for grades 6 through 12." Dean Rivers said.

"My friend's cousin went to that school." Cat said.

"Lola?" Quinn said.

"Yep." Cat said.

"You think I can go to PCA for a semester?" Dice said.

"How old are you?" Dean Rivers said.

"16." Dice said.

"Alright you can give it a try. Just come in Monday and fill some papers." Dean Rivers said.

"Okay." Dice said.

"Hey Sam I've been say this. There is this girl named Trisha Kirby who went to PCA and you look exactly like her." Logan said.

"Well I have a twin sister named Melanie but she is nothing like me." Sam said.

"Okay then." Logan said.

"Have you heard from Zoey?" Dean Rivers said.

"She and Chase have a kid now." Mark said.

"That's nice." Dean Rivers said.

(Sam puts on Drake Josh)

"Cock a doodle doo, the cow says moo!' Crazy Steve said.

"Watching Drake Josh?" Dean Rivers said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"I loved that show so much." Stacey said.

"I've always wondered what makes Crazy Steve so crazy." Logan said.

"I think everyone did baby." Quinn said.

"Hey that's my principal Helen." Cat said.

"Wait if Helen is your principal, and that those characters exist outside of that show, does that mean Drake Josh was a reality show?" Sam said.

(They look at the camera)

"What are we looking at?" Mark said.

"Dang it it's over. I'm putting on Henry Danger." Sam said.

"I love that show. Jace Norman is so hot." Cat said.

"My daughter likes him too." Dean Rivers said.

"I wonder if that Jasper guy is playing a character or if he's just that weird." Logan said.

"Well I'm heading out. I'll be seeing you guys around. Bye." Dean Rivers said.

"Bye Dean." Stacey said.

"See ya Mr. Rivers." Mark said.

"Peace out." Logan said.

"Bye." Quinn said.

"I'll see you Monday." Dice said.

"Yep." Dean Rivers said.

"Get home safe." Cat said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"So Dean is our landlord now?" Logan said.

"It looks like it." Quinn said.

"It was great to see him. I think it'll be nice having him as our landlord." Mark said.

"Me too." Stacey said.

"PCA isn't hard is it?" Dice said.

"You'll get through it." Stacey said.

"It's not hard at all." Logan said.

"You'll make lots of friends and it'll help you get into a good college." Quinn said.

"Well okay." Dice said.

"I kind of like our new landlord." Sam said.

"I'm sure you do." Cat said.

"Come on Logan. Let's head back to our apartment." Quinn said.

"Okay baby." Logan said.

"Bye Quinn. Bye Logan. See you at college on Monday." Stacey said.

"See ya." Mark said.

"Bye Mark. Bye Stacey." Quinn said.

"See ya." Logan said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Bye. Have a nice weekend." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." Logan said.

"Actually Mark let's head out too. Bye Sam. Bye Cat." Stacey said.

"See ya." Mark said.

"I'm excited to go to PCA on Monday." Dice said.

"I'm sure you are, Dice." Sam said.


End file.
